


Perfect Small World

by SHSLPUNKARTIST



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Game, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Might change, Non-Graphic Violence, OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLPUNKARTIST/pseuds/SHSLPUNKARTIST
Summary: Our world is full of criminals that have hidden from the law for too long. So what if we made a smaller world that helps the big world become perfect?--------------------------------Erika Shikimori is a normal high-schooler that was suddenly taken to another place, where the residents are ONLY criminals. The only way out? Build up points from weekly games in order to be given your freedom. But there must always be losers in the game, and losers are given the sweet embrace of "Justice". Erika's going to be dealing with a lot of games and a lot of different people. From killers to sex offenders, manipulators and stalkers, can she escape from a city that she doesn't belong in?
Relationships: Aidan Ryouta & Angel Sakurai, Leroy Hotaka/Tsuri
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_There is no such thing as a perfect world._

_As long as people exist, there will always be clear distinction of good and bad._

_And within that good and bad, there will be greater goods, lesser goods, greater bads, and less bads._

_Some deeds, good or bad, will be noticed and dealt with accordingly, while other deeds are either invisibile or ignored._

_What kind of crimes can be committed without getting into trouble? Who has to do it to get off the hook? Where does it need to be done? What time is the best time to get away? How should it be handled?_

_Why do people do this in the first place?_

_………._

_This world can never be perfect, not all the time._

_But what if there was a smaller world where it can help the bigger world be perfect, if only for a moment?_

_Even for a second.._

_Perhaps that smaller world can make the bigger world perfect_

_From a second to a minute, hour to a day, week to month…_

_…..._

_Yes_

_This smaller world…_

_It can make our bigger world…_

_Perfect. ___

__\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

_  
___  


__

__7:00 AM._ _

__That’s the time my alarm goes off every weekday, obnoxiously loud as always. It takes me a full minute of stretching, yawning, and reevaluating my current life choices before I actually reach over to my phone and turn the beeping off. The world still felt a bit wobbly when I sat up, but it’s not like I could fall back asleep easily. Not with the sun wanting to actually blind me._ _

__My name is Erika Shikimori. I’m a 16 year old high schooler, turning 17 in a month. There really isn’t anything special about me, at least in my opinion. I’m just an average girl with barely above average grades and VERY average looks. The only thing I can say about me that makes me different from other average people my age is that I live alone. I grew up with my parents and big sis, but.. Well, I rather not think about that right now. It’s not a very happy story._ _

__It took some adjusting, but I learned to deal with it and continue living life to my fullest. The rent is cheap, and I have a decent part time job that helps pay for my bills. Sure, I may have to ask a friend for some lunch money and perhaps cut back on certain expenses, but it beats living on the street. My school isn’t top class or anything, but it’s got nice students and teachers, with of course some troublemakers to mix things up._ _

__My weekday mornings are always the same routine: wake up, take a quick shower, make some toast, get dressed, make sure everything essential is packed, and rush out to catch the bus. Sometimes, my elderly neighbor comes out to water her plants. I’ll have to thank her for last night, her leftover casserole really saved me. With a quick check of the mirror and some soft pats on my cheeks, I smile and open my door._ _

__“Good morning world, here I come--!!”_ _

__**B A N G ! ! !** _ _

__**_T h u d_ ** _ _

__………. Huh?_ _

__What just.. In front of me_ _

__A bang. Like a gunshot._ _

__No._ _

__That WAS a gunshot._ _

__And that thud._ _

__What fell in front of me?_ _

__…. No.._ _

__WHO fell in front of me?_ _

__My body is frozen. My breathing fell silent. There’s something warm touching my shoes. I don’t want to look. I’m afraid to look. I can’t look._ _

__I looked._ _

__… oh god…_ _

__A dead body was right in front of me._ _

__“Criminal terminated. Requesting disposal crew at 4th division, section B.”_ _

__A voice spoke with authority to.. Nobody. Or I guess to a walkie talkie or.._ _

__“Hm? Young lady, where are your Kuffs? Have you not been issued them yet?”_ _

__Cuffs..? What.._ _

__“.. oh, you are a newcomer. You need to go to the Court Hall to get yourself situated. Come with me, I will escort you there.”_ _

__Court Hall? Newcomer? What are you even saying? You…_ _

__Something cold grabbed my arm. My body, which was frozen the entire time, finally sprung to life. The air that left my body moments ago was now trying to figure out if it wants to stay in or out of me. Oh my god.. This is real. Oh my god this is real..! “Y-You… Y-Y-You shot.. **Y-YOU SHOT SOMEON--!!!** ”_ _

__WHACK!!_ _

__A solid hit to my neck, and just like that, I was out._ _

__\-----------------_ _

__“Mm...nnn?” Low groans escaped my mouth as I slowly regained consciousness again. There was still a throbbing pain in my neck, I couldn’t help but hiss in pain when I made even the slightest movements. Was that really just a dream? What a terrifying thought.. I had to get up and adjust to my surroundings.._ _

__Only I couldn’t. I tried to stand up, but both my ankles and wrists were in restraints attached to the table and chair I sat on. My vision instantly cleared as the panic started to sink in again. Why am I in restraints?? Did I actually get knocked out?? Was that really not a dream at all??_ _

__So… that dead body…_ _

__**~BING BONG DING DONG~** _ _

__“Attention newcomers! It is time to wake up and sit straight! The opening ceremony will begin!”_ _

__Opening ceremony..? Newcomers..? Wait.._ _

__I’m not the only one..?!_ _

__Sure enough, Just a quick glance in the room confirmed that there were a large amount of people here, strapped down just like me to tables and chairs. Some were waking up into mild panic, while others seemed to be awake already and demanding answers. Those that seemed too loud were either yelled at back by some strong looking guards (similar to the one that kidnapped me..), or straight up hit or even tased. Some seemed scared, some angry, some completely still.. But I knew that they all felt the same way I did._ _

__Completely terrified._ _

__“Now then, let’s not waste any time. We know that every single one of you must be confused as to where you are and why you are here.” The voice that spoke didn’t come from any physical person, but from a huge monitor that projected someone in a suit, their face cut off from frame. “You are all very special and important people, living very special and important lives. Some of you of high status, some in poverty, and the rest in between the classes. But you all have one very crucial detail in common, and that is why you have been brought to this bright new world!”_ _

__The crowd of people uproared at the announcer, who had paused in their speech, as if they could actually hear us. After more.. forceful tactics to get them to quiet down, the announcer spoke again._ _

__“You all are meant to live in this new world now, where the laws are VASTLY different from the ones you were familiar with before. From here on out, you will serve under the Counsel that blessed you with this new life, and you can either reshape your life for the better, or try to return to your scummy, villainous lives outside this world!”_ _

__Live here, in the “new world”.. Wait.. villainous?_ _

__**“WELCOME TO YOUR /TRUE/ HOME, YOU CRIMINALS~!!”** _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a world full of criminals. Criminals that were forcibly taken from the outside and brought here to live and follow enforced rules.”

“Your Kuffs have been properly activated. It will display your name and points when you push this button beside the screen. Remember, attempts at tampering or removal of your Kuffs will immediately inject you with a paralysis serum, as well as notify the nearest guard.”

“Your grind for freedom will start next week, so use the remainder of this week to familiarize yourselves with your new living quarters. You each were given a custom phone that has features that will help you navigate the area, such as a map, upcoming events, and a faq.”

“This isn’t the outside world. Get caught while doing what you do best and you will be severely punished. This place is a means of rehabilitation. Criminal acts will NOT be tolerated.”

……

Not a single word makes any damn sense.

The opening ceremony dragged on for what felt like an eternity, but my brain just couldn’t process any of it, as if it zipped right by me like a race car. There was so much information given to us and spoken in such a calm and professional manner, yet it was much too crazy and asinine to accept it as a simple lecture from school. I couldn’t even remember half to lecture, since I kept trying to wake myself up from this obvious nightmare.

And it WAS a nightmare. But not one I could wake up from.

They eventually let us all go to explore our new world, but my body wouldn’t let me go far, as it practically gave out by the time I left the building. I had forced myself to the nearest bench and collapsed there, staring down at my new Kuffs and my name displayed there. Had I not been told of the true nature of this place, anyone would think this was just a normal city. 

I… really wanted it to be a normal city.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to puke. I wanted to call my friends and hear their voices. I so desperately just wanted to wake up.. But the now huge bruise that I inflicted on my own leg was just proof that not a damn thing was going to happen. It just.. It didn’t make any sense! Why would I be here?? I didn’t do anything wrong! Me, a criminal..?

“I… I’m no criminal.. I didn’t do anything wrong.. There.. There must be some mistake.. I-I’m not a-!”

Pat pat

“There there, everything will be just fine. Don’t cry.”

Something suddenly started stroking my head, and I immediately slapped whatever touched me and scrambled in my own seat. My vision was blurry, which made me realize I had started crying, so I quickly wiped my face to see the new stranger. Since this was a city of criminals, I prepared for some kind of attack, but they did nothing.. Whoever they were.

The person that touched me was someone of about my height, but much chubbier than me. Their clothes were simple and in dark shades, and they carried around a small messenger bag, but what stood out most was their bright blue hair and turquoise eyes. They stared at me with surprised eyes, but then smiled a few moments later, which only heightened my inner defense.

“Heh, did I spook you? Sorry, I was just tryna comfort a newcomer.” Their voice sounded friendly, but I couldn’t find it in me to just relax right then and there. They must have noticed and took a step back, raising their hands as if to show they meant no harm. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m not dumb enough to do it right near the Court Hall anyway. .. oh wait, that still sounded scary, umm..” 

I.. was truly at a loss for words. I couldn’t trust my situation nor what could possibly happen, but at the same time, I really needed to hear SOME kind of comfort. And this person was right, about not attacking me here. The guards made it quite clear that any criminal activity would be dealt with immediately. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed my posture the best I could and, with a trembling voice that I didn’t want, finally said, “Um.. w-who are you..?”

“Mm? Oh! I’m Leroy Hotaka! Just call me Leroy!” He answered excitedly, his smile brightening again. So he was a guy.. It was somewhat hard to tell, with the body structure. “I’ve been here for awhile now, so I could recognize newcomers from a mile away! Well, you were easy. You look all freaked out. Not to mention people don’t like hanging out here, not with all the guards around.” He pointed at the ones standing by the Court Hall entrance, then waved when they looked at him. No one waved back.

“I.. I guess I did. I didn’t know such a place existed, or.. Why I’m even here.” I gave a weak response back, looking back down at my own feet in nervousness. “I mean, a place that’s made for criminals.. Wouldn’t you have had to break the law or something to be here? I never broke the law, I’m just a highschooler!” Tears started pricking my eyes again. Thinking about it all over just kept making less and less sense. “I didn’t do anything wrong, this must be some kind of mistake.. It has to be!”

“Huh? You mean you don’t even know your own crime?” Leroy’s voice sounded curious, and his presence suddenly invaded mine, our faces merely inches apart now. “No way! Everyone that gets caught here ALWAYS knows why they got caught here! Whether they accept this place or not, they always know what crime they did to get themselves here!” His eyes sparkled as he spoke, and the fear I felt before immediately rushed back, causing my hands to shove him away and stand up. Luckily for me, he didn’t seem mad, but he did.. Giggle. THAT didn’t settle my nerves one bit. “Y’know, a crime that someone can commit doesn’t have to be one that breaks the law. It can be something that is only bad for the person themselves. So bad that they feel it should be a crime in the first place. I’m an example of it.”

Huh? “An example..? What do you mean, a crime that doesn’t break the law isn’t an actual crime!” I knew what I was saying, but that only got another giggle from the bluehead. His smile softened a bit as he reached up to touch the collar on his neck, playing with the small green bead that hung from it. “What.. did you do..?”

“I made people love me.”

Love..?

“Though I guess it wasn’t true love. I had people use me however they wanted, and in return, they would have to love me. If they no longer wanted to love me, whether they wanted to still keep using me or not, I threw them away.” His fingers stopped rubbing the bead and instead reached up to touch his bangs, sighing as he did. “Well, someone else technically threw them out for me. And technically, those people that pretended to love me are the ones that committed actual crimes, the kind that break the law. Some might say I’m technically a victim, y’know?” Fingers stopped again, drifting down until his hands were behind his back, his full attention at me. 

“But I’m the one that made them. I’m the one that made them the way they were. I’m the one that made them do terrible things, only for terrible things to be done to them. All because I wanted some love~”

The world seemed to freeze over, just like when I saw that stranger get shot right in front of me. Leroy wasn’t doing anything wrong nor threatening, yet I felt like a deer trapped by a hunter, his once bright eyes targeting me like a fully loaded shotgun. I wanted so desperately to run away, but my body just couldn’t respond to my screaming mind. Without holding a weapon, without looking like a psycho, without any ill intent, the aura that this person gave off left me helpless, and nobody was going to help me. 

“So?”

Time suddenly fast forward, and he was directly in front of me again, this time touching my own hair.

“Do you have a crime like mine?”

I need to run. I need to run. I need to run. I need to run.

“What did you do? Who did you hurt? How do you do it?”

Run. Run. Run. Run. _Run. Run._

“Can you show me your crime~?”

**R U N**

“Leroy.”

A new voice spoke up beside us, and they barely waited for a response before yanking Leroy away from me. He whined and shook the other person off, pouting as he glared at them. “You don’t have to be so rough! Treat me nicely, Tsuri--ow!” A hard flick on the head. The one named Tsuri wasn’t having it.

“They replaced my phone, so let’s go already. Stop scaring people when I’m gone.” Tsuri was much taller compared to Leroy, and his stature seemed completely different. Buff but in a slim way, a sweater and pants with many pockets, red hair spiky but shaved off the side. A scar right by his lip to his chin, dull purple eyes glaring at turquoise.. Then at me.

… when did the world start functioning again..?

Tsuri moved past Leroy to me, his presence feeling just as terrifying as the first, but.. He ended up bowing slightly and said, “Sorry if he freaked you out. He tends to do that when he’s left alone.” He glared at Leroy again, who only swayed from side to side, like a child pretending to be innocent. His attention went back to me. “.. haven’t seen you before. Newcomer?” 

It took what practically felt like hours for my voice to finally speak up again. “Y-Yes..”

“Name?”

“Erika Shikimori..”

“Paid attention to their schtick about your new home?”

“I, uh.. I tried to, but..”

His eyes continued to stare down at me, but for some reason, it didn’t feel like a threatening stare. How does the man that LOOKS more threatening seem less scary than the other one??

“.. If I’m with Leroy, then he can’t say or do weird shit to you.” A huff responded to Tsuri’s comment, but he seemed to pay no mind to it. He took a step back and turned away from me, but still kept his attention towards me.

“Want us to show you around?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mmmm… PWAH~! Hot cocoa is well worth the mouth burn when made right, so tastyyy~..” Leroy sighed in satisfaction as he finished the last of his drink, licking away any whipped cream that was on his lips and cheeks. His innocent smile continued to throw me off balance ever since his earlier.. Episode. I think I was only able to eat my meal because Tsuri was there, promising to keep an eye on him. “Oh, after this, can we pick up some ingredients at the store? I have a new recipe that I want to try out!” So carefree..

“It’s good?” I jumped in my seat, not expecting Tsuri to completely ignore Leroy to speak to me. I quickly nodded, taking a big bite out of my sandwich as if to prove I was actually eating. “Relax, nothin’ bad happenin’ right now. We’re safe.”

But those words weren’t comforting, not when I didn’t know where I was, nor the fact that he said “right now”. Guess my expressions were obvious, since he still looked a bit concerned and softly patted my shoulder. “Well, if you recovered a bit, I think now we can actually walk around and tell you what exactly is goin’ on. C’mon.” He snapped at one of the waiters and pointed at our table, in which the waiter nodded and waved us off. The duo got up and seemed ready to leave, but.. Wait what?

“Hold on..!” my voice popped up, stopping the others. “Um.. we didn’t pay for this. A-And I don’t have any money on me, so I can’t-”

Giggles from Leroy stopped my protests, and he just spun around to go to the door. “None of us have money, Eri! You think they would let us work here like regular people? We’re allowed a few free meals a day, as well a basic necessities and remedies! If we’re not taken care of, then there’s no way to play the games during the week.”

I would’ve been relieved to know about the free basics, had he not said that last part. “Games..?”

“One thing at a time, Leroy. Fucks sake..” Tsuri groaned, shoving the smaller boy ahead while urging me to follow. “Listen and listen well, cuz I’m not a tour guy. This place is basically a city-sized prison, except we’re given food, shelter, and whatever materials we’d need and want. You’d think this was the perfect getaway for a criminal, had we not have to deal with weekly ‘games’.” He seemed to glare away and spat at the ground. “Games to watch fer the ones in charge, shitty survival for the participants.”

“You’re forced to play something at least once a week, otherwise you’ll get in trouble for ‘breaking the law’, and you lose.” I didn’t even need to ask Leroy what he meant, since he turned to look at me and swiped his thumb by his own neck. “So you’ve either got a.. I’m gonna say a 25% chance of winning and living, but a 75% chance of dying. BUUUT it’s better than a 100% chance of dying~! If you win, you get rewarded with points!”

“There are 3 types of games that you can participate in,” Tsuri spoke up while scrolling through his phone, “the Gang-up, the Group Project, and the Gamble. Long for Triple Gs, and each one is very different and very important for your escape.

"The Gang-up is where most people tend to go, and it has up to 30 participants. You can team up in smaller groups or work on your own, but the game doesn't end until at least half of the participants lose and when time runs out. Whoever loses gets sent to Justice, and you get points depending on how many people you helped bring to Justice.

"The Group Project is a much smaller player game, with no more than 6 participants. In most games, you have to be the last one standing, and in others, you might have the chance of pairing up. If you win the game, you get points depending on how many losers there were; if there were 6 of you and 5 lost, you get 5 points. It's a higher risk of getting killed though, so not many people do it.

"Finally, the Gamble. This game has zero limitations, so any amount of people can join. It's basically a huge casino-esque area, where you have to bet your current points and try to get some extra points. The max amount of points you're allowed to win are 10 above your current score, but you can keep betting until you have no more points left. Of course, if you lose all your points, it's Justice time. Players with higher scores tend to go here to try and finish their game quicker, but it's rumored that the gambles tend to get rigged the closer someone is at freedom.

"You have to play any of these games once per week, otherwise you will immediately be executed as punishment. They have no issues of alliances or teamplay, or you can bet your points against someone as a chance to earn more, but a ref has to be around to confirm the bet. They're everywhere though, so you don't have to search far for them. Be smart with what kinda game you wanna play. It's a surprise what each one is, and since everyone's a criminal, you can expect everyone to only want to protect their own asses."

……………..

“But.. I still don’t get it.. What’s the point of the games anyway?” My voice quivered out of my throat as everything started to sink in, the information drilling into my head literally instead of metaphorically. “This seems way more insane than ACTUAL prisons! Why are we all going along with playing games?! I may not know how strong the mastermind is behind this, but isn’t there MORE than enough criminals to somehow overthrow them?? Who cares about winning some stupid points if our own LIVES are on the line?!” Frustration bubbled up inside me as my vision blurred, and it took a minute to realize that it was because I was starting to cry again. Both of them fell silent for a moment, then Tsuri sighed and properly faced me.

“It’s because those points will grant our freedom again.”

“.. Huh..?”

Tsuri tapped at his phone a few times before giving it to me, showing me what looked like stats from a video game or something: a point counter, number of games played, next game pending.. 

“You have to win 100 points in order to not only get out of here, but be protected by the mastermind for the rest of your life. That means no matter what crimes you do afterwards, you wouldn’t be brought back here again, nor would the regular authorities get you. The only way you would die then is by natural causes, or your own stupidity.” He shut down the screen, slipping the phone back into his pocket. “Obviously it sounds unfair to someone like you, since you don’t know your own crime, but we don’t have any other choice. The mastermind has power beyond belief. This city is proof of that.”

I forced myself to take deep breaths so that I could at least see clearly, wiping away my tears with the back of my sleeve. I guess trying to attack a powerful figure would be difficult, even if everyone in town came together. None of us knew each other, all of us were horribly-minded people.. “... There really is no other choice, is there..?” I mumbled, getting a shaked head in response. “Every week, until we get enough points.. Then that’s it, isn’t it? I’m going to die here, now knowing what I’m being punished for..”

All of us fell quiet again. Of course they would be okay, Tsuri’s score so far was 41. He’s won a good number of games to understand the gist of things, and if Leroy is always with him, then he must have a good amount of points too. They have a chance to escape, but I’m not them. I’m not strong like Tsuri or smart like Leroy. I don’t even know what my crime was! To die like this.. To die to a stupid game..

“Play with us, Eri.”

Those words froze my mind for a moment, staring straight at Leroy, who somehow stood only a foot away from me. I couldn’t react fast enough to pull my hands away, he already grabbed them and held them tight, eyes sparkling with delight.

“Let’s win your very first game together~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd think cuz of this quarantine, I'd be more active here. WELL NOW I'LL FORCE MYSELF TO BE MORE ACTIVE
> 
> Sorry if this seems like a tutorial or game guide type chapter, just wanted to explain things before we get to the action, which will hopefully be good
> 
> Expect more chapters from this and My Celeondo fic, as well as a new Fem!izuku fic! All support is thanked and accepted~

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm finally writing again. I've had this idea for a month now, and I finally bringing it to life. Not sure how far I'll take this story, but it's definitely going to be an adventure.
> 
> I'm gonna update tags once I get into sensitive topics, but it won't be for awhile. Obviously I don't condone whatever bad shit happens, I just like psychological horror/messed up topics sometimes. I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
